Dix ans
by Sofya29
Summary: Ron retourne en Angleterre après avoir passé dix ans aux Etats-Unis et espère bien pouvoir reprendre son histoire avec Hermione. Mais en dix ans beaucoup de choses ont changé.


J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2012.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

_**Dix ans**_

Ron poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur et entra. Il alla s'asseoir à une table et commanda à un whisky Pur Feu. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre. Il remarqua qu'en dix ans, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé. Tout était identique. Tom était derrière le comptoir et s'occupait toujours du pub. L'intérieur était restait le même. Les mêmes tables, les mêmes chaises.

Cela faisait dix que la guerre était terminée. Voldemort avait disparu pour de bon et Harry avait gagné. Ron avait à l'époque à peine dix-huit ans et après avoir passé toute une année à fuir, à se cacher et à rechercher les Horcruxes, il voulait profiter de cette nouvelle liberté. Malheureusement, son entourage voyait les choses différemment. Ils le voyaient travailler au ministère de la magie où devenir Auror. Sa mère prévoyait déjà son mariage avec Hermione et le nombre de petits-enfants qu'elle allait avoir. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils espéraient tous le voir faire sa demande en mariage. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ne se sentant pas prêt à s'engager, il s'était séparé d'Hermione et avait décidé de partir pour les États-Unis. Là-bas, il était devenu gardien d'une équipe de Quidditch. Les choses allaient pour le mieux, il était devenu une véritable star dans ce sport, profitant de tout ce que la célébrité pouvait apporter. Son seul regret, était sa rupture avec Hermione. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme un véritable salop avec elle. Si seulement il pouvait retourner en arrière et ne pas rompre avec elle. Il espérait bien la revoir et se faire pardonner. Peut-être même recommencer leur histoire.

Il sourit et se leva. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea à l'arrière du pub, frappa quelques briques avec sa baguette et le chemin s'ouvrit. C'était bon de rentrer chez soi, pensa-t-il. Il poursuivit son chemin à travers les différentes rues. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin devant la boutique « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Comme d'habitude, l'endroit était bondé. Les affaires marchaient bien. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et vit de nouveaux articles, ainsi que d'autres incontournables. Il remarqua au loin une tête rousse et sourit. Il alla à la rencontre de son frère.

« George ! L'appela-t-il. »

Celui-ci se retourna et eut un immense sourire.

« Ron ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Il se dirigea vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es rentré quand ?

-Je suis revenu il y a une heure.

-C'est pour le mariage que tu es là ? Dire qu'il a fallu attendre que Neville se marie pour que tu reviennes.

-C'est un évènement important. »

Il y a un mois de cela, Ron avait reçu une invitation pour assister au mariage de Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot. Les deux futures mariés s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard après quelques années. Neville était devenu professeur de botanique et Hannah professeur d'arithmancie. Au fil des mois la relation amicale qu'ils avaient entretenu s'était transformée en relation amoureuse. Et ce mariage était la bonne occasion pour Ron de rentrer au pays.

« Les parents savent que tu es rentré ? Demanda George.

-Tu es le seul à le savoir. Je pensais attendre le mariage pour leur faire la surprise. »

Son frère acquiesça, promettant de ne rien dire.

« Au lieu de rester à l'hôtel, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. Angelina sera contente de te revoir et Fred meurt d'envie de te rencontrer. »

Fred était le fils de George et Angelina Johnson. Il était âgé de sept ans, mais Ron ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Ron finit par accepter la proposition de son frère.

**~00~**

La soirée avait vraiment été excellente. Angelina avait été heureuse d'accueillir son beau-frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard. Fred put enfin rencontrer cet oncle dont tout le monde lui avait parlé. Et après que Ron ait raconté ses matchs de quidditch, à la demande du petit garçon, il était vite devenu son oncle préféré. La soirée continua et après le diner, il était l'heure pour Fred d'aller se coucher.

« J'ai eu un mal fou à le faire s'endormir, dit Angelina en descendant de la chambre de son fils. »

Elle alla rejoindre les deux Weasley dans le salon et s'assit à côté de George sur le canapé.

« Il voulait à tout prix redescendre pour que tu lui racontes un autre match de quidditch. »

Tous les trois continuèrent ensuite leur conversation, racontant ce que chacun avait manqué, ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dix années écoulées. Au bout d'un moment, Ron osa enfin aborder le sujet qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il était rentré.

« Et Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

George et Angelina s'échangèrent un regard.

« Oui, elle va bien, répondit Angelina. Elle est heureuse maintenant.

-Tant mieux, sourit Ron. »

George regarda son petit frère quelques secondes.

« Tu n'avais jamais demandé de ses nouvelles avant ?

-J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait. Harry et Ginny ne m'ont jamais donné de ses nouvelles et je n'ai jamais osé en demander. »

La décision que Ron avait pris dix ans plus tôt avait surpris tout le monde, en particulier George. Ron avait tellement été amoureux d'Hermione que personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse rompre avec elle de manière aussi brutale. Hermione était comme une petite sœur pour George et la voir aussi malheureuse l'avait vraiment mis en colère. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu à l'époque, c'était partir chercher Ron et de le frapper jusqu'à ce que sa colère se passe. Le secouer tellement fort jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison et qu'il s'excuse auprès d'Hermione. Mais le temps était passé, Hermione était maintenant heureuse et avait la vie qu'elle méritait et George avait finit par pardonner à son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Ron ? Demanda George.

-Je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'elle. Que l'on puisse s'expliquer et peut-être voir si l'on peut toujours construire quelque chose ensemble.

-Ça fait dix ans Ron, ajouta Angelina.

-Je sais. »

Angelina allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque Ron l'interrompit et se leva du fauteuil.

« Je ferais bien d'aller me coucher, fit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de louper le mariage. »

Il monta dans la chambre d'ami. Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte claquer, Angelina se tourna alors vers son mari.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais quoi qu'on fasse, il va très mal le prendre. Je ferais bien d'avertir Harry. »

Angelina acquiesça, tandis que George se levait pour avertir son beau-frère des derniers évènements.

**~00~**

Le mariage allait bientôt commencer. La cérémonie allait se dérouler dans une petite chapelle en dehors de Pré-au-Lard. Neville était un des héros de la guerre. Beaucoup de personnalités et de journalistes étaient présents pour assister à l'évènement. Ron s'était trouvé une chaise au fond de la chapelle. Il avait déjà revu ses parents, ainsi que Bill et Fleur avant de prendre place. De l'endroit où il était, il chercha Hermione, mais ne la vit nul part. Une musique retendit et la cérémonie commença. Les demoiselles d'honneur firent leur entrée et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Hermione était là, parmi les trois demoiselles d'honneur, habillée d'une robe bleue claire. Elle était magnifique, pensa Ron. En dix ans, elle avait à peine changé. Elle était seulement devenue encore plus belle. La mariée arriva ensuite et la cérémonie débuta. Mais Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

**~00~**

La cérémonie était terminée et tous les invités étaient réunis dans une grande salle de réception louée pour l'occasion. Les mariés firent leur apparition et allèrent saluer leur convives. Ron félicita ses deux amis et leur souhaita tous ses vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle vie. Il chercha ensuite Hermione parmi la foule et la vit près du buffet. Il vit une petite fille blonde d'à peine quatre ans courir vers elle et semblait demander à la jeune femme de la prenne dans ses bras. Est-ce Bill et Fleur avaient eu un autre enfant ? Non, pensa-t-il. C'était probablement la fille d'un autre invité. Il commença à aller à sa rencontre lorsque deux personnes se placèrent devant lui.

« Harry ! Ginny ! »

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, lui dit-elle.

-Moi aussi.

-Ne reste plus jamais sans nous donner aussi peu de nouvelles.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je compte bien me rattraper en restant ici. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des buffets. Hermione était toujours là, avec la petite fille dans les bras qui lui disait ce qu'elle voulait manger.

« Excusez-moi, mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Il commença à avancer lorsqu'il sentit Harry le retenir par le bras.

« Attends Ron. George m'a dit ce que tu voulais faire. Crois-moi, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Harry, je sais que ça fait dix ans. Et je regrette d'avoir quitté Hermione. Je regrette tellement. Et si j'ai la moindre chance pour que notre histoire reprenne, pourquoi je ne la tenterai pas ?

-Tatie Ginny. »

Tous les trois baissèrent les yeux et virent un petit garçon blond de six ans aux yeux marrons attraper la main de Ginny pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Scorpius, mon chéri, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Maman est d'accord pour que j'aille jouer dans les jardins. James peut venir aussi ?

-Oui, bien sûr, lui sourit la jeune femme. »

Scorpius lui lâcha la main et courut vers un autre petit garçon qui était le portrait craché de Harry. Ginny se releva et vit son frère regarda vers la direction des deux garçons. Les yeux de ce petit garçon blond étaient exactement les même que Hermione. Il reconnaitrait ce regard entre tous.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il s'appelle Scorpius, dit Ginny. C'est le fils d'Hermione. »

Ron dévisagea sa sœur, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Son... Son fils ? Elle a un enfant ?

-Deux enfants, reprit Harry. Elle a également une petite fille de quatre ans. Elle est mariée depuis maintenant sept ans.

-Avec qui ? »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas comment répondre à Ron. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils savaient qu'il allait être furieux.

« Avec qui Harry ? Demanda Ron. »

Cela l'énervait que personne ne veuille lui réponde. Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la table du buffet et un homme avait rejoint Hermione. Il était grand, blond. Il avait pris la petite fille dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue avant de la poser par terre. Cet homme n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Ron ne put voir d'avantage à cause de plusieurs couples qui dansaient devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Malefoy ? »

Ron eut peur de comprendre. Hermione était mariée et avait des enfants. Ce petit garçon blond qu'il venait de rencontrer, avait les même yeux que Hermione, mais était une mini réplique de Malefoy. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui ! Elle ne s'était pas mariée avec lui !

« Malefoy ? Elle s'est mariée avec _Malefoy _? »

Ginny baissa les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder. Harry acquiesça.

« Ils se sont revus un an après que tu sois parti. »

Comment avait-t-elle pu se marier avec ce type ? Un ancien Mangemort, un petit connard prétentieux qui avait fait de leur vie à Poudlard un enfer, qui l'insultait quotidiennement, la traitant de sang-de-bourbe ! Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Il a changé, dit Harry. »

Ron se tourna vers lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

« Les gens comme lui ne changent pas Harry.

-Il a changé. La guerre l'a changé comme elle nous a tous changé, commença à s'énerver le survivant. Dix ans Ron, tu es parti pendant dix ans. Tu nous donnais pratiquement jamais de nouvelles. J'étais là, j'ai vu à quel point Hermione a souffert de ton départ. Tu dis l'aimer, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'abandonner. Pendant des mois, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et ensuite, Drago est arrivé et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, elle était heureuse et elle a repris sa vie en main. Tu as tout gâché Ron. Tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais il est hors de question que tu détruises ce qu'elle a réussi à construire. »

Harry était à bout de souffle. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en colère auprès de quelqu'un. Il lui avait enfin dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il avait pensé durant toutes ses années. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Ron se rende compte du mal qu'il avait fait. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il été aussi égoïste ? Il savait que leur rupture n'avait pas été facile, mais il ne savait pas qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal. Comment avait-il pu se comporter ainsi ? Harry avait raison, il avait tout gâché. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers les jardins. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**~00~**

Ron était assis au bar, regardant son verre remplit de whisky Pur Feu. La salle commençait à se vider. Il n'avait revu ni Hermione, ni Malefoy. Ils devaient probablement être rentrés chez eux. Il attendrait peut-être quelques jours et il irait s'excuser auprès d'elle. Il lui devait au moins ça. Il vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et y découvrit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Il reconnu tout de suite Luna Lovegood.

« Bonjour Ron, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Harry m'a dit que tu étais rentré. »

Tous deux se mirent à discuter pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Et ce qui commença par une soirée continua pendant des semaines et ensuite des mois. Ron avait enfin trouvé sa raison de rester.

_**Fin**_


End file.
